Le jardin
by Yuitsu
Summary: De la paperasse, encore de la paperasse... L'administration du Seireitei ne vaut pas mieux que celle des vivants, dommage pour Ichigo. Heureusement, le jardin de la 13ème est le meilleur lieu pour retrouver son calme. (Très vague UkiIchi)


_Hmmm, eh bien ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mis les pieds ici... Ce n'est pas grand chose, juste un court OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis ce matin. Un pairing pas très représenté, à mon grand désarroi ! Bonne lecture à vous._

 _Disclamer : Je n'ai rien. Rien._

* * *

Ichigo marmonnait. En soi, ce n'était pas très surprenant, mais là ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il courait dans tous les services administratifs de la Soul Society alors il commençait à marmonner sévèrement. Quand on lui avait annoncé qu'il devait réguler sa situation de shinigami remplaçant, il avait senti l'embrouille, mais l'idée d'obtenir des indemnités pour avoir logé Rukia l'avait fait assez rire pour qu'il accepte de s'occuper de ça. Désormais, il regrettait. Paperasse par-ci, signature par-là, tampon ici, le-bureau-est-fermé-revenez-demain là… Ce n'était pas mieux que chez les vivants.

Ainsi donc, avec une liasse d'une centaine de pages concernant le temps passé par Rukia à squatter son placard, il se dirigeait vers la treizième division. Il avait dû demander son chemin quatre fois avant de trouver le bâtiment, et avec tous les détours qu'il avait fait, il se trouva non pas à l'entrée principale mais dans le jardin arrière. Il avait été planté un jour où le capitaine Ukitake avait émis l'idée qu'un tel endroit lui serait bénéfique. Naturellement, sa demande avait été remplie dans l'heure qui suivit par tous les membres de sa division. Des pruniers et des cerisiers, tout en feuilles à cette époque de l'année, dispensaient leur ombre sur un parterre de fleurs délicates et parfumées. Dans un coin, des rochers polis avaient été placés dans un bassin où nageaient des carpes. Un chemin de petits galets fraîchement ratissé courrait entre les buissons aromatiques. L'arrangement était d'un goût parfait, et aucun autre bruit que le chant de quelques oiseaux et de temps en temps la rumeur d'une conversation venait troubler le calme des lieux.

Ichigo s'arrêta un instant, se laissant envahir par l'atmosphère apaisante, avant de repartir d'un pas plus lent en écoutant le crissement doux des graviers sous ses pieds. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le capitaine Ukitake, assis sur un banc contre l'un des arbres. Il lisait un livre, la tête appuyée contre le tronc derrière lui et il avait l'air si détendu qu'Ichigo hésita à le déranger. Il allait faire demi-tour quand il entendit appeler derrière lui.

« -Ichigo ? Je m'attendais à te voir ces jours-ci. Viens, tu ne me déranges pas. »

Avec un sourire penaud, le jeune homme rebroussa chemin et s'assit lui aussi sur le banc, comme Jyushiro lui indiquait, quoi qu'à une distance respectueuse.

« -Désolé Ukitake-san, je ne pensais pas arriver de ce côté-là. J'ai des papiers pour vous, mais je peux les refourguer à l'un de vos deux crétins de subordonnés si ça vous arrange.

-Non, non, ça ira, je te remercie. »

Le capitaine sourit, amusé. Il était le seul à bénéficier d'un genre de respect de la part d'Ichigo. Il l'appelait par son nom de famille, était poli, s'excusait… Personne d'autre dans le Seiretei ne pouvait en dire autant.

L'adolescent sursauta quand, soudain, Ukitake s'allongea, reposant sa tête sur ses jambes. Le plus âgé avait fermé les yeux, parfaitement serein, son livre posé sur son ventre, un doigt entre les pages pour marquer là où il s'était arrêté.

« -Juste un moment, Ichigo. J'ai simplement envie d'apprécier le calme de mon jardin en bonne compagnie. »

Le concerné resta silencieux un instant, assimilant la situation. Puis décidant qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à ça, il se détendit et laissa aller sa tête en arrière, regardant sans vraiment le voir le jeu du soleil dans les feuilles du prunier. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'une de ses mains vint jouer distraitement avec une mèche de cheveux blancs. Son propriétaire soupira légèrement, appréciant simplement le toucher.

Rukia passait souvent par la coursive du jardin, pour éviter le bruit et l'agitation des couloirs. Elle aimait l'ambiance calme, les parfums et l'arrangement un peu fouillis des buissons, des fleurs et des arbres. C'était comme une coupure dans son travail. Elle ralentissait le pas et grappillait quelques secondes à ses papiers. De temps à autres, elle y apercevait son capitaine, profitant lui aussi de la quiétude en compagnie d'un livre. Cette fois, elle eut la surprise d'y trouver non seulement son supérieur, mais aussi Ichigo, les deux dans une position pour le moins singulière.

Tous deux semblaient somnoler, le capitaine reposant sur les genoux du plus jeune qui lui caressait les cheveux avec douceur. L'image même de la sérénité.

Rukia sourit. Ça pourrait marcher. Le calme d'Ukitake pour rassurer Ichigo et la folle énergie d'Ichigo pour encourager Ukitake. C'était un bon équilibre. Silencieusement, elle s'éclipsa.

* * *

 _Je n'ai pas de beta lectrice, ma production est trop irrégulière pour infliger ça à quelqu'un (autrement dit, je suis une immonde feignasse), alors c'est possible que des choses vous piquent un peu les yeux... Désolée pour ça ! J'espère malgré tout que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot ça me fait toujours super plaisir. :)_


End file.
